


You Are My Sunshine

by littleknowledgesuitsthegreat



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, England - Freeform, FrUK, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, USUK - Freeform, and prucan, mentions of gerita, tw; self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat/pseuds/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine<br/>My only Sunshine<br/>You Make Me Happy, <br/>When Skies Are Grey<br/>You'll Never Know Dear,<br/>How Much I love You<br/>Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Night Dear, As I lay sleeping. I Dreamt I Held You In My Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> England goes through years of depression, His sunshine was taken away  
> Comment if you want more, so I know to keep posting. Also, I deeply appreciate it

The Other Night Dear,   
As I Lay Sleeping  
I Dreamt I Held you in My Arms

“America, I love you.” England had said in a calmly composed tone, a smile across his face.   
“Yeah man, love you too.” America said distractedly, as if they said that all the time. Britain made a point to tell him that. America stared off at the television and England leant against him with a warm cup of tea in his hand. There was no tension as the two nations cuddled up on the sofa. A blanket was drawn on both of them.   
England sipped his tea and looked back at America. “You sure?” He asked after a matter of seconds. America looked down with another heroic smile. He gave the brit a light and casual kiss.   
“Of course I do.” 

 

When I Awoke, Dear  
I Was Mistaken  
So I Hung My Head, And Cried  
With a jolt, Britain woke up. “huh?” He said, mainly to himself. With much displeasure, he looked at the other side of the bed, to find no one there. A dream. Of course. Nothing could stop the flooding emotion from building up again in his chest. The nation inhaled and exhaled, being greeted with tears strung across his face.   
England let out a shuddering gasp for air, which he seemed to have a lack of. America was not with him, quite far away from him. Never within his grasp.   
Britain slid off the bed, walking to the bathroom. He passed the threshold of the smaller room and turned on the lights. Then, was greeted by his reflection, staring him back in the eyes. The corners of his eyes were red and puffy, along with his cheeks and nose. Transparent liquid dripped down his sad face. His blond hair was a complete mess.   
It was another one of those nights.   
Silently, England opened one of the drawers to the sink and grabbed a small metal tool. He sighed, staring at it. The sharp edge was dried over with a faint red tinge.   
Without more hesitation, he pulled up his sleeves with one hand and pressed the blade against his bare and crisscrossed skin.   
While applying pressure, he sung in a familiar offbeat tune,”You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”


	2. You Are My Sunshine, My Only Sunshine. You Make Me Happy, When Skies Are Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Are My Sunshine,   
> My Only Sunshine.   
> You Make Me Happy,   
> When Skies Are Grey

You are my sunshine  
My only Sunshine

England held the small child in his arms protectively, while singing in an off tune. He rocked the baby back and fourth. The sounds of wind and rustling nature surrounded the two. America breathed heavily, being drawn into a deep sleep. England looked down at him with a faint smile.   
“Oh did you fall asleep on me this quickly?” He asked in a soft, hushed tone. As to not wake the baby. He thought for a moment. This was a time he was truly happy, having a little brother he could spend time with and take care of. Something he never had as a child. Everything was perfectly blissful in the wide newfoundland.   
England went back to singing,”You are my Sunshine.”  
~  
The meeting was loud and obnoxious as usual. Russia and China arguing, France hitting on everything that moved, Canada being misplaced as someone else. America claiming to be the hero…  
Britain sighed, tired of silently looking around. A pressing feeling was placed on his chest and would not leave with any deep breath. He stood up, unnoticed, and left the noisy room.   
England sighed and closed the door behind him, and made his way to the lower corridors of the meeting building. “Stupid hero.’ He said under his breath. Eventually, he found a pillar to lean against, out of sight. England rubbed against his arm, a pain burning against his flesh. He let out a small hiss, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pleasure in pain, which was redundant.   
“My only sunshine.” He sung in an off beat tune. 

 

You make me happy  
When Skies are Grey   
After thinking through, Britain decided to escape to the restroom and finish out his little episode with the blade he kept in his trouser pockets at all times. He sighed, standing up from his position of leaning against the pillar. No one would notice his disappearance anyway.   
Britain walked back down to the corridor, eyes full of sadness. No one could see him now, no one could see his real expressions. His hands were shoved in his pockets insecurely, and protectively.   
When he walked a handful’s number of meters, there was a squeak. England didn’t notice it at first, but realised when the taller figure approached him. “hmm?” He said to himself and looked up to see the American.   
“Hey, Britain, you okay?” America said, in a softer voice. It surprised England, the fact that America could be so quiet.   
“Er, yeah, of course I am.” Britain said, even louder than America. Which was a first. He put his arms behind his back instinctively.   
“You sure? You looked kinda miffed.” America persisted.   
“I’m perfectly fine America, bugger off.” He responded instantly, using rudeness as his cover up.   
“Alright man… you wanna go in with me?” He pointed to the meeting room. Since Britain would now be noticed if he left, he simply nodded. America flashed him a familiar heroic smile. Warmth pulsed into the brit’s chest at the smile, and he too, smiled a it. America, thinking nothing of it, turned around and walked into the meeting room. Britain soon to follow.   
If only he knew, if only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, comment for more!


End file.
